


That Sweet High

by HigherMagic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bossy Daryl Dixon, Bottom Rick, Bottom Rick Grimes, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Prison, Rickyl Writers' Group, Semi-Public Sex, Shotgunning, Smoking, Top Daryl Dixon, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: When Daryl smokes weed, he gets horny. And demanding. Rick likes it.





	That Sweet High

**Author's Note:**

> I miss weed so bad I'm gonna die.  
> I wanted to write some top Daryl and some high!sex and this is kind of based on my experience on what being high feels like/sex while high feels like, which might not be similar to other people.  
> Daryl is a demanding little fucker in this fic. As much as I love Rick topping, there's a special place in my heart for Daryl just having his wicked way with Rick as well.  
> Enjoy!

Rick had been a cop long enough to recognize the scent of weed smoke. Some people thought it smelled like skunk and, especially in the country, mistake the scent of weed for it. Rick knew better. As he climbed up to the roof of the prison where Daryl's nest was, he smelled it and knew exactly where it was.

Daryl was sprawled out on his pallet of blankets, tucked up underneath the slanted tarp that acted as a roof. Smoke was coming out of the crawlspace and Rick raised his eyebrows as he pulled himself up onto the roof and walked over.

"That what I think it is?" he asked in greeting.

Daryl lifted his head, his eyes glazed and the whites of them red, and offered him a loose grin and a laugh. "You gonna bust me, Officer?" he asked, unable to control his laughter at the end. Even though it was clearly an effect of the weed, Rick couldn't help smiling back. It was so rare that he got to see Daryl relaxed enough to smile like that, let alone laugh.

He crawled into Daryl's space and Daryl pushed his head up so it was resting on his hand, propped on one elbow, the rest of him sprawled in a single lazy line across his bedding. In his free hand was a tightly-rolled joint, half-smoked. The scent of weed was strong.

"Where'd you get that?" Rick asked.

Daryl shrugged one shoulder. "Found a stash in one'a the houses we looked at," he said, looking mighty pleased with himself. He took another drag and Rick's eyes fell to the way his cheeks hollowed out and his lips pursed as he sucked in the smoke, holding it for a moment before blowing it out of his nose. Daryl's eyes slanted towards him, relaxed and coy, and he held the joint out to Rick.

"I shouldn't," Rick said.

Daryl raised an eyebrow and laughed lowly. "C'mon," he drawled, stretching out the word. "It'll help ya relax. Ain't like they gonna drug test ya."

Rick shook his head. "Never had it before," he said, and Daryl blinked at him. He huffed and pulled the joint to his mouth again, taking another deep drag. He coughed a few times, lifting his head so that he could wipe at his mouth with the back of his hand, and then flopped down onto his back with a sigh.

"M'tellin' ya, Grimes, this is some good shit," he murmured, idly toying with the joint in his fingers, turning it this way and that and gazing at it like it held the secrets of the universe. Then he sighed and pushed himself upright, blinking and shaking his head as the blood rushed out of it. He grinned at Rick. "I won't tell anyone."

After another moment of consideration, Rick reached out and took the joint from Daryl's fingers. Daryl grinned at him as Rick held it to his lips and took a shallow breath. He started coughing immediately and Daryl doubled over in laughter as it shook his shoulders.

Rick wiped at his watering eyes and handed the joint back once Daryl righted himself. Daryl hummed and grinned around it as he took another drag, smoke leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he spoke; "Coughin's good," he said. "Makes it hit harder."

"Tastes awful," Rick complained.

Daryl hummed, his eyes heavy-lidded, before he shoved himself to his knees in front of Rick. He reached forward and threaded his hand through Rick's hair to hold him steady. Rick went still, his eyes wide as Daryl stared at him.

Daryl's eyes dropped to his mouth. "Breathe in when I breathe out," he ordered, and Rick nodded as Daryl took another drag, then he leaned in and pressed his lips against Rick, open. Rick breathed in when he felt Daryl's exhale in his mouth, his mouth filling with smoke but not as harshly as it had been when coming directly from the source. His brain was already starting to get fuzzy and his teeth felt like they were vibrating.

Rick pulled away and exhaled the smoke and Daryl grinned. "Again?" he asked, and Rick nodded breathlessly. Daryl took another drag, the end of the joint glowing a dull cherry red, and then leaned in and pressed his lips against Rick's. This time Rick didn't pull away and he felt the smoke falling out around their mouths as Daryl ended his breath with a kiss, biting down on Rick's lower lip just to make him gasp before he let his tongue slide in to taste Rick's mouth.

"Yer a natural," Daryl said lowly, his eyes heavy and a gorgeous dark blue when he pulled away. Rick was breathing heavily, feeling the drug sit at the base of his throat and spreading outwards through his head. Daryl smiled. "Wanna take another hit?"

Rick shook his head. "Think I'm feelin' it already," he murmured, and pressed his hand against his jaw. His teeth felt numb, almost, like he was about to undergo surgery. Daryl laughed, his fingers toying idly in Rick's hair in a way that made him feel relaxed, sighing and resting his forehead against Daryl's, his eyes falling closed.

"Why don't you come keep me company?" Daryl asked, pulling away, and Rick opened his eyes to watch as Daryl sprawled back against his pile of blankets and gear. There was a section where it made a small cushiony area that he propped himself up against, sitting almost upright, and Daryl spread his legs and patted his lap. "C'mere, Grimes."

"You're bossy when you're high," Rick said, but he was grinning as well, loose and relaxed as he climbed into Daryl's lap and then Daryl shook his head.

"Face away from me," Daryl ordered him, sighing when Rick turned so that he was seated in Daryl's lap, his back against Daryl's warm, broad chest. "There we go," Daryl sighed, wrapping an arm around Rick's waist. Rick could feel Daryl's erection pressed against his ass and he shivered. "Keep my dick nice and warm until I'm ready to fuck you."

"Jesus," Rick gasped, his cheeks turning pink as Daryl's arm tightened around his waist. He sighed and went lax, resting his head back against Daryl's shoulder as Daryl took another hit from the joint. "Weed always make you like this?"

Daryl hummed. "Smoked a few times since I found the stash," he said. "Never had you around to make it more fun, though."

Rick whined, moving around in Daryl's lap as Daryl's hand slid down his chest and his stomach, palming gently at Rick's cock through his jeans as Rick started to harden. The weed was making his head feel fuzzy and warm and Daryl's touch felt so _good_ already. He knew weed made people feel happy and he wondered if this was another side effect of it.

"You think about me a lot when you get high?" Rick asked, gasping weakly when Daryl squeezed his cock through his jeans.

Daryl let out a low laugh and then his hand left Rick's cock. Rick let out a quiet, needy whine, before he gasped as Daryl's hand slid across his forehead and into his hair.

"Think about you all the time," Daryl said, speaking right into his ear in a way that made Rick shiver, tilting his head to one side to bare more of his neck. Daryl gave a hum of approval, kissing open-mouthed down Rick's exposed throat. "Think about you on your knees, suckin' my dick while I'm smokin'. _Fuck_. Take another drag, baby." He pressed the joint to Rick's lips and Rick wrapped his mouth around it, taking a quick drag that filled his mouth with smoke. He coughed but it was less violent now and Daryl let out a quiet laugh. "That's a good boy. Love makin' a mess of you, Grimes."

Rick gasped, his cheeks red, the flush of arousal spreading down his neck and chest now. Daryl chuckled. "There's lube in the bag by your leg," he said, letting Rick's hair go. "Why don't you touch yourself, get yourself nice and ready for me."

Rick whined, and sat up, biting his lip when he felt Daryl's cock rubbing against his ass. He reached for the back Daryl had mentioned and opened it to find their half-empty bottle of lube, before he set the bag back down. His fingers felt less coordinated than normal and it was almost like being drunk but _happier_ , lighter instead of the cruising level alcohol usually got him to.

He set the lube bottle to one side and turned his head to catch Daryl's gaze out of the corner of his eye. Daryl's eyes were big and black, lust and weed devouring the blue. Rick pushed himself up just enough that he could undo his gunbelt and drop it to one side, before he undid his jeans and pushed them down to his knees along with his underwear. Daryl's nest was fairly exposed and it wouldn't take much for someone to notice them if they climbed up here, but the ladder was loud and would give them plenty of warning.

Besides, people knew to leave Daryl alone when he was on the roof now. It was his own little haven away from the rest of the prison.

"That's it," Daryl growled in encouragement, wrapping his arm around Rick's chest and rubbing his still-clothed cock against Rick's ass. Rick groaned, head dropping back onto Daryl's shoulder as he reached blindly for the lube. "Get yourself nice and slick for me, baby. Gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk straight for a week."

Rick moaned, eyes fluttering closed as he opened the lube bottle and squirted some onto his fingers. He bit his lip and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. It felt so fucking good already, the weed in his blood making everything feel amazing. The let the lube drip down his balls before he ran his fingers down the shaft of his cock and behind his balls, stroking along the sensitive skin there. The angle was difficult and he was forced to slouch between Daryl's legs, pushing his heels against the bedding to arch his hips up enough to get his fingers inside.

His body was relaxed and used to this game by now and he forced one finger in with relative ease, letting out a choked groan as he did so. He felt Daryl laugh and tilted his head up, opening his eyes to see Daryl take one final pull from the joint before he held it in his mouth, licking his fingers, and then crushed it in his hand. He threw the stub away and wiped his hand on his sheets before his hands turned their attention to Rick.

One hand gently circled Rick's throat, thumb pressing under his jaw to keep his head tilted up as Daryl leaned down to kiss the top of his head. The second dragged Rick's shirt up to his chest so that he could lick his fingers and tease Rick's nipples with gentle touches, circling them until they hardened and then squeezing the numbs tightly. Rick arched up into the touch with a soft whine, sweat breaking out behind his knees and at the nape of his neck as Daryl teased him.

"Put another finger in," Daryl ordered, and Rick obeyed with a shaky moan, two fingers deep and stretching himself out as best he could. Like this he knew he couldn't get deep enough, it would still feel raw and open when Daryl fucked him unless he did some of the work himself. Part of Rick knew that that wasn't in the cards, though, and he was trembling with anticipation. Daryl so rarely got rough with him, there was too much hardship on both of their backs to bring that kind of thing into this outlet, but he wanted it – he liked this commanding Daryl, this man who was so confident and demanding.

Daryl's hand squeezed his neck gently and Rick moaned. " _Daryl_ ," he gasped, arching up into his lover's touch.

"You want me to fuck you?" Daryl asked.

" _Yes_."

"Mm, that doesn't sound very convincing," Daryl said playfully, and Rick let out a pitiful whine when Daryl's fingernails dragged shallow lines across his chest. Every part of him felt alive, fine-tuned to Daryl's touch and his voice and he _needed_.

"Please, fuck me," Rick said unsteadily, tilting his head up to meet Daryl's eyes. His cheeks were burning, he had never heard Daryl speak so brazenly to him before, nor had he ever begged for sex. He and Daryl came together easily, unspoken and moving like the drag of tectonic plates or the crash of meteors into the Earth. Daryl never teased him – Rick came to him when he needed release and Daryl gave it to him, and Daryl could summon Rick to his side with a tilt of his head or a gentle 'Come see me later'. This was new, exciting in its newness, and Rick was shaking from it.

Daryl's eyes searched his for a long moment before Daryl smiled and pet a hand through his hair. "Get on your stomach, baby," he said, and Rick whined and moved to obey, pulling his fingers out of himself with a quiet moan and rolling so that he was flat on his stomach. He could smell the weed etched deep into Daryl's bedding and fisted his hands in it when Daryl rolled onto his hands and knees over Rick, covering him with his shadow.

Daryl leaned down and nuzzled at Rick's sweaty hair, breathing deeply. Rick closed his eyes and shoved himself more onto his elbows and knees until he could feel Daryl's weight pinning him down, and Daryl let out a low growl.

Rick heard him fidgeting with his jeans and then Daryl reared up so that he could shove them down to his thighs. There was just enough of them bare to fuck and Rick let out a long shudder when he felt Daryl's cock rut against his ass. Daryl wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking slowly, and leaned down so that his mouth was right by Rick's ear;

"You gonna just lay there and take me?" he asked, and Rick moaned and nodded, lifting his ass as much as he could to give Daryl something to grind against. Daryl let out a quiet growl, kissing Rick's red cheek. "Look at me," he demanded, and Rick turned his head and opened his eyes. Daryl's free hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to be still. "That's it. Keep your eyes open."

Rick's fingers tightened until his knuckles went white when he felt Daryl's cockhead pressing against his ass. The stretch job was passable at best but Daryl didn't stop. He forced his cock in like Rick was a girl, slick and open, and Rick groaned and trembled as he felt his body parting and splitting to make way for Daryl.

Daryl snarled, bowing his head as he trembled over Rick. " _Fuck_ , your ass 's so fuckin' tight," he hissed, voice thick with lust, and Rick sighed, pleased that Daryl was feeling good. He was never as satisfied as when he felt Daryl growl or heard him moan in pleasure. Daryl was a quiet lover for the most part and each noise out of him was hard-won. The first time he'd grabbed Rick's hair and moaned Rick's name when Rick sucked his cock, Rick had almost come on the spot.

Rick moaned as Daryl sank into him, trying to keep his eyes open as best he could. Daryl let go of his chin and Rick shoved himself up to his elbows, working his hips back to get Daryl as deep inside of him as he could. He was breathing heavily, shaking, the fuzz in his head spreading all down his spine in something liquid and warm.

Daryl's hand went to his hip, curling around the exposed jut of bone, and grabbed tight enough that Rick knew there would be a bruise there in the shape of Daryl's fingerprints. He moaned at the thought. He loved it when Daryl marked him.

"That's real good, Rick," Daryl praised quietly, rocking his hips back and then shoving forward so that Rick's thighs strained to keep him in pace, let himself be used as Daryl started up a brutal rhythm that Rick felt behind his teeth. " _God_ , I'd never stop fuckin' ya if I could."

"Daryl, _please_ ," Rick whispered, unsure of what else to say but willing to say anything if Daryl kept talking and fucking him like that. The angle was damn near perfect, Daryl's cock rubbing along his prostate with every thrust. Daryl knew him well by now, knew his body and where to touch to make Rick see stars.

The knots of their clothes rubbed together, Rick's thighs already felt raw and sensitive and he knew he'd have trouble walking later and the thought sent another excited shiver of anticipation through him. Daryl nuzzled against the nape of his neck and Rick dropped his head down, whining when Daryl immediately bit him, just shy of his shoulder, teeth dull through his clothes.

Daryl's hand tightened on his hip and his other flew into Rick's field of vision, wrapping around his fist tightly. He was bearing all of Daryl's weight now, trembling as he tried to keep up with Daryl's powerful thrusts. The sound that was made whenever Daryl's hips connected with Rick's ass was damn near obscene, and _loud_ , and Rick moaned again.

"'M gonna come," Daryl growled, his hands tightening. Rick closed his eyes and sighed, lifting his hips in anticipation. "Gonna come in you and you're just gonna stay right here until I'm ready to fuck you again." Rick gasped, his eyes flying open as he processed Daryl's words. "Gonna keep you up here all day, make up for all the time I had to use my hand."

"God, _yes_ ," Rick said, his ass clenching down around Daryl's cock as he felt Daryl's thrusts start to slow. Daryl let out a low, throaty sound of pleasure, slamming his cock deep in Rick's ass one more time and Rick moaned when he felt the warmth flooding him that he knew meant Daryl had come inside him. He quickly learned after his relationship with Daryl started that it was one of his favorite things, feeling his lover spilling deep in his ass, marking him from the inside.

Daryl groaned, this loud and rough thing, and shoved his head against Rick's to get him to move it to one side so that Daryl could suck a dark mark onto his neck. Rick shivered, spreading his fingers to lace them with Daryl's, shaking finely as Daryl's cock twitched inside of him and Daryl rutted his hips hard against Rick's like he was trying to erode a permanent space there for himself.

He went lax after a while, rearing up and pulling out of Rick with a slick sound. Rick winced and pulled his knees together to rest his thighs and keep his ass in the air as Daryl had told him to. Daryl gave another hum of appreciation, nuzzling the mark he'd left on Rick's neck, and pulled his hands away.

He knelt back and Rick whined when he felt Daryl's fingers pulling his asscheeks apart, baring him for Daryl's hungry gaze. Daryl's fingers scooped up some of his come and Rick moaned when he forced them inside, forcing it back in. Daryl's fingers curled down and Rick went tense when his fingertips brushed against Rick's prostate, rubbing the sensitive nub mercilessly.

Daryl's other hand went between Rick's thighs, fingers circling and stroking his cock tightly and Rick moaned, his hands clenching up tightly in the sheets. He felt Daryl's mouth at the small of his back, Daryl's teeth skating up his spine where he was sensitive.

"You're gonna be sore tonight, Rick," Daryl breathed, sounding just as wrecked as Rick felt, and Rick clenched up around his fingers as Daryl rubbed his prostate again, circling the spot and Rick felt his orgasm pooling low in his stomach. It was more intense, somehow, with his head so light and his body so sensitive. He felt like he could happily be in this limbo forever and yet that it wasn't enough all at the same time.

"I want it," he gasped, letting go of the blankets with one hand to wrap a hand in his hair and tug at it. Daryl knew he liked his hair pulled but his hands were occupied. Daryl laughed, and sucked another mark onto Rick's flank where the flesh was soft, just below his ribs. "God, Daryl, _please_. Please, I need -."

"I want you to come for me," Daryl growled quietly. "Gonna fuck you again soon as you do."

Rick whimpered, wanting it so badly he felt like he might die. His mouth was dry and he was so thirsty and his body was burning up under Daryl's expert touches. He closed his eyes tightly, gasping for air, and then Daryl shoved in a third finger and he moaned, shuddering as he came all over Daryl's hand and the bedding below them.

"Fuck," Daryl growled, stroking Rick's cock tightly as he came. Rick collapsed with a weak moan and Daryl covered him again, mounting him quickly. He wrapped the hand that had been on Rick's cock around his mouth and shoved his fingers inside and they were bitter with Rick's come but Rick sucked on them readily, loudly, and Daryl snarled and his other hand guided his cock back into Rick's body. He was already hard again and started to fuck Rick with just as much force as before, slamming him against the bedding with a vengeance.

He wrapped his other hand around Rick's throat and forced Rick's head up as he fucked him and Rick moaned weakly, flinching because his body was so sensitive but Daryl seemed to have no qualms about fucking the remaining rational thought from him. Like he sensed Rick's neediness, the desire to have it rough and demanding. It hurt every time Daryl's cock nudged his prostate but Rick had no will left in him to tell him to stop or slow down.

Rick stretched his arms out above his head and sucked on Daryl's fingers, moaning weakly with every powerful thrust Daryl made against him. Daryl didn't last long the second time and he didn't warn Rick he was coming either. Daryl snarled, tilting Rick's head to one side and biting his neck hard as he came, a low growl rumbling deep in his chest as he did so.

Rick's eyes closed and he gasped loudly when Daryl's fingers withdrew from his mouth, his breathing erratic and strong when Daryl laid over him. He let Rick's neck go and petted through his hair, soothing him quietly as he emptied his cock inside of his lover. Rick was shaking, soaked to the core in Daryl's sweat and his come, and sore enough that he winced when Daryl pulled out of him again. He could feel Daryl's come leaking out of his ass and down his thighs, thick and warm.

Daryl collapsed next to him with a loud breath and Rick curled up against him immediately, seeking reassurance and closeness and Daryl readily met him. He kissed Rick, curling his fingers in Rick's hair and wrapping an arm around Rick's heaving chest.

Rick pulled away and searched Daryl's eyes. There were clearer now, more focused, but still a little red. His face was flushed with arousal, pupils big and black, lips pink from Rick's kisses. Rick offered a small smile and Daryl grinned back at him, showing his teeth, and kissed Rick again.

"You okay?" he asked when they parted for air, petting through Rick's hair.

Rick nodded. "That was, ah, new," he said, and Daryl blushed, biting his lower lip. "I liked it."

Daryl smiled. "You sore?" he asked.

Rick shrugged. "Nothing another hit wouldn't cure, I'm sure," he said.

Daryl raised an eyebrow. "You let me do that and you'll be even worse off."

"Thought you said you were gonna fuck me all day."

Daryl laughed, and kissed him one more time just to steal what little breath Rick had regained. "Well, shit, Officer Friendly. Alright. Lemme roll another."


End file.
